Cuando el universo decide por ti
by LMCE16
Summary: A/U Alice y Jasper tomaron sus propias decisiones a pesar de que ellas los separaban cada vez mas, cada uno comenzó una nueva vida separado del otro, pero cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas. ¿Puede el universo hacer una diferencia?. Destino contra Universo ¿Quien ganará? Todos humanos.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son obra de la imaginación de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia que espero que les guste.**

Prologo

-Ha sido la decisión más difícil que jamás hubiera imaginado tener que hacer y a pesar de lo mucho que te quiero sabes que no puedo quedarme, este no es lugar para mí, si quiero triunfar en la vida tengo que irme, este pueblo me está hundiendo.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, Jasper?

-Alice, jamás quise hacerte daño debes entender que eres mi primer amor y como dicen el primer amor nunca se olvida pero ahora ya no hay un nosotros.

-Entonces ¿Se terminó?, después de todo lo que luchamos para estar juntos te vas así sin más que un Alice lo siento.

-Por favor cariño, sabes que es más que eso – Sabia a que se refería pero no por eso era menos doloroso en sus ojos se reflejaba todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que le causaba la despedida y aun así tenía el suficiente coraje para irse.

-No lo entiendo, no sé si pueda vivir sin ti Jazz eres todo para mí – Acto seguido las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas y me lance a sus brazos.

-Lo siento pequeña pero necesito hacer esto, si me quedo me arrepentiré toda mi vida y no quiero eso mi familia tiene fe en mí y no los puedo defraudar. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para ser feliz que vas a estar bien.

-No puedo prometerte algo que no se si pueda cumplir, en el fondo sé que si puedo sobrevivir sin ti, que puedo algún día volver a ser feliz y también con el tiempo puedo encontrar a alguien pero porque no entiendes que no quiero hacerlo

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo y te prometo una cosa, jamás amare a alguien de la misma forma ni con la misma intensidad con la que Te amo a ti.

Mientras lo decía me miraba a los ojos reflejando todo el amor que sentía por mí y me abrazaba con tanta ternura como si fuera el tesoro más grande del planeta, no resistí mas y lo bese con todo el amor y cariño que sentía. En el instante que nuestros labios se tocaron no importaba nada, que más daba que él me estuviera dejando, quizá para siempre, por mí el mundo se puede caer en este momento y lo único importante es el aquí y el ahora, el último beso.

Pudieron haber sido horas, días o años, perdimos la noción del tiempo solo el sonido del altavoz llamando su vuelo rompió la burbuja que habíamos creado, el beso se volvió más desesperado cuando fuimos consientes que eso era todo, solo cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable fue cuando nos separamos.

-Lo siento mucho, Te amo Alice y nunca te olvidare.

-Yo también Te amo Jasper y siempre lo hare.

-Adiós mi amor. – Con una última mirada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su nueva vida, no volvió a mirar atrás, dejándome en claro que ya me había dejado fuera de su vida.

Nunca entendí porque cuando dos personas se aman verdaderamente el destino se empeña en separarlas, sé que estoy siendo dramática porque a los 17 años todavía me falta mucho por vivir pero toda mi vida he estado enamorada de Jasper, desde el día en que nos conocimos supe que era el amor de mi vida aunque en ese entonces no supiera el significado.

Tiempo. Era eso lo único que me podría aliviar este dolor y con el tiempo siendo una cosa tan relativa no sabía que iba a suceder, tranquila Alice me dije, un paso a la vez.

Y fue así como intente continuar con mi vida aunque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Jasper en cualquier momento regresara diciéndome que no soportaba estar sin mí y que cometió el error más grande de su vida al irse. Sin embargo los meses pasaban y solo tenía noticias de él a través de su hermana y mi mejor amiga Rosalie diciendo que estaba bien que se había adaptado a la ciudad y que mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí se daba cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta, a pesar de todo no fue hasta que Rosalie me dijo que él había conocido a una chica que la esperanza en mi murió para siempre, fue en ese momento que decidí irme del pueblo donde había sido tan feliz para salir adelante no por él sino por mí.

Un año después de la partida de Jasper me encontraba en el aeropuerto partiendo rumbo a New York para estudiar diseño de interiores, me dolía dejar a mi familia pero tenía que hacerlo, en ese momento entendí un poco lo que él trataba de decirme cuando dijo que era importante para él irse. Mi mamá estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas abrazada a mi papá que la consolaba lo mejor que podía, mi hermano Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie mientras ella intentaba ser fuerte por mí, primero su hermano y luego yo, hice una mueca ante el pensamiento yo sabía que ella iba a estar bien pues Emmett empezó a salir con ella hace poco y están muy enamorados, no me sorprendería si en algunos años suenan campanas de boda.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 706 con destino a New York favor de abortar la puerta 7 – Se escuchó por el altavoz y supe que era el momento.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo, te quiero hermanita cuídate mucho por favor y comunícate con nosotros cuando llegues.

-Gracias Em, cuida a Rose. – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Alice, cariño las puertas de la casa siempre estarán abiertas para cuando quieras volver – dijo mi padre.

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho y me hablaras siempre que puedas – dijo mi madre con voz llorosa y amortiguada por el hombro de mi padre.

-Mamá, papá saben que los quiero demasiado y no se preocupen estaré bien gracias por todo- mis visión se comenzó a nublar sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo sin soltarme a llorar como una magdalena.

-Alice, no te olvides de tu mejor amiga por favor y envíame fotos de cómo es la vida en esa ciudad, ven a visitarnos cuando puedas.

-Claro que si Rose, como olvidarme de la rubia despampanante que tengo por mejor amiga y tú no me cambies por nada – la abrace y las lágrimas traicioneras hicieron su aparición.

-Adiós a todos, cuídense los quiero mucho.

Solo puede escuchar el coro de adiós Alice cuando me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la nueva vida que elegí, no sabía lo que me deparaba el futuro pero tendría que afrontarlo. Yo tome mis decisiones y Jasper las suyas si el destino quería que volviéramos a estar juntos lo haríamos y si no tendríamos que vivir con las consecuencias.


	2. ¿La decisión correcta?

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son obra de la imaginación de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia que espero que les guste**

_¿La decisión correcta?_

_Jasper_

Me encantaba mirar desde la ventana de mi edificio la ciudad por la noche, las luces de los grandes monumentos me hacían admirar más la belleza de la arquitectura, el aire que me tocaba la cara disipaba cualquier tensión de mi cuerpo, la luz de la luna reflejada en el lago de Central Park le daba un efecto relajante, recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana con una taza de café en la mano me puse a pensar en lo que había hecho con mi vida.

Me había mudado a New York hace unos meses para trabajar en una de las constructoras más importantes, con tan solo 25 años me había abierto paso como uno de los arquitectos más prometedores en este rubro para ello tuve que dedicarme únicamente a mis estudios y dejar que lo demás siguiera su curso. Lo que más me dolía es que casi perdí el contacto con mi familia ya que no tenía tiempo para ellos, aunque a veces llamaba a mi casa para saber cómo se encontraban todos, era difícil tener tiempo para cualquier otra cosa además del trabajo pero aun así de vez en cuando salía a divertirme con mi pequeño grupo de amigos, extrañaba demasiado a mis padres y sobre todo a mi hermana, irme de Forks fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida y por lo mismo tuve que romper todo contacto con ellos, al principio solo hablaba con Rose para que supiera que me encontraba bien y no se preocupara pero la tentación de regresar a casa seguía ahí y cuando conocí a María decidí que me alejaría por completo de ellos.

María fue la primera persona que conocí en la universidad, congeniamos muy bien y pronto nos hicimos amigos, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos me fui encariñando con ella pero justo cuando teníamos 2 años en una relación seria y me había enamorado de ella, tuvo que irse a Inglaterra porque su familia la necesitaba me dijo que cuando regresara lo volveríamos a intentar aunque ya hace 3 años de eso. Después de María salí con varias chicas pero nada importante.

Abajo en la calle se escucharon risas y al bajar la mirada se me estrujo el corazón, una pareja de adolescentes se miraban con tanta ternura y amor mientras caminaban por la acera de enfrente, de repente se detuvieron y comenzaron a acercarse para finalmente besarse. A pesar de que ella era más baja parecía que fueron hechos el uno para el otro pues encajaban perfectamente, me pregunto si Alice y yo nos veíamos así cuando estábamos juntos, aparte la mirada mientras el corazón me daba un vuelco.

Alice. _Mi Alice. _No había sabido nada de ella desde la última vez que la vi en el aeropuerto el día de mi partida, aun me atormentaba la mirada de dolor y lo desecha que se veía, lo peor de todo es que yo era el causante, no quería que ese fuera el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ella pero así era, me sentí un monstruo, la peor escoria del mundo por todo el daño que le había causado. La persona a la que más amaba en el mundo es a la que más sufrimiento le cause y sin embargo esperaba que ella me estuviera esperando para poder pasar la vida juntos, a pesar de todo quería, no, necesitaba que ella me quisiera, que no me hubiera olvidado como yo no lo había hecho con ella. Me daba asco por desear todo eso después de haberla abandonado, solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que si había encontrado alguien que la mereciera fuera muy feliz, ante el pensamiento se me revolvió el estómago, imaginar a mi pequeño ángel con otro que no sea yo me hacía hervir de celos pero yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella pues después de haberla sacado de mi vida tan abruptamente jamás intente volver a contactarla porque sabía que si ella me lo pedía volvería sin pensarlo, soy un cobarde.

Camine hacia mi habitación mientras observaba mi apartamento, era grande con 3 habitaciones de invitados más la mía, era lujoso porque no decirlo, la decoración era simple pero elegante tenía un toque moderno combinado con uno clásico que armonizaban perfectamente sin embargo faltaba algo pero por más que intentaba no podía determinar que, me acosté en la cama listo para dormir pues mañana tenía un día pesado en el trabajo.

Antes de quedarme dormido no pude evitar pensar que el mayor error de mi vida fue abandonar a Alice, sé que tome la decisión correcta al dejar la ciudad, no había otra forma en la que las cosas podían ser, pero en el fondo a veces me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si me quedaba en Forks con Alice, ¿Cómo sería mi vida en este momento?

Pero él hubiera no existe.

Aparque mi coche en el estacionamiento de la empresa a la mañana siguiente, no podía creer que Peter me hiciera ir tan temprano por los planos de la construcción para los departamentos en el otro lado de la ciudad, solo porque le debía muchas sino a ver cómo se las arreglaba. Peter era mi mejor amigo desde que nos hicieron compañeros de dormitorio en la universidad, desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables, gracias a mi conoció a su prometida Charlotte que compartía clases conmigo. Él me apoyo en todo momento especialmente cuando María se fue, si hay a alguien a quien puedo confiarle mi vida es a Peter.

Cuando entre a la recepción note que no había mucha gente, era demasiado temprano para empezar a trabajar, sin embargo no me sorprendió encontrar a mi secretaria Ángela ya en su puesto ordenando unos papeles.

-Buenos días Ángela, no crees que es muy temprano para estar ya en la oficina – la salude con una sonrisa amable. Ella levanto la vista y se ruborizo un poco. Mi sonrisa se ensancho.

-Lo mismo digo Jasper, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- contesto mientras me devolvía la sonrisa.

-En realidad si, nada más vengo de pasada, me podrías traer los planos de los departamentos del centro, por favor.

-Claro en un momento regreso – Mientras se alejaba no dejaba de recordarme la suerte que había tenido de encontrar una secretaria tan eficiente y además de todo trabajadora. Y es que si no fuera por Peter que me la recomendó, ya que el esposo de Ángela era conocido suyo, no la hubiera contratado, hice una mueca, otra cosa más que le debía a mi amigo.

-Jasper, que milagro que estés aquí tan temprano – Al mirar hacia atrás mi jefe Paul Black se acercaba a saludarme - Se nota que hoy va a ser un excelente día, primero contrato a una diseñadora de interiores con mucho potencial y luego uno de mis arquitectos decide que ya es hora de llegar temprano y trabajar más horas.

-No te emociones Paul, solo vine por unos planos – le conteste el saludo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjame soñar, pero bueno quiero que conozcas a la nueva integrante de nuestra empresa. – No me había dado cuenta que una mujer desconocida estaba parada junto a nosotros de espaldas hablando con una secretaria pero cuando se dio la vuelta mi corazón se paró completamente.

Era hermosa de una manera delicada, tenía un cuerpo como de bailarina y sus movimientos eran gráciles, su voz sonaba musical y un poco familiar debía admitirlo pero eso no fue lo que hizo que mi corazón se parara, al alzar la mirada a su cara un poco avergonzado pues jamás me había pasado aquello me quedé estupefacto y solté el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Mi cara de incredulidad y sorpresa se reflejaba en la de ella perfectamente. No podía apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso.

-Alice – Dije en un susurro.

Mi corazón volvió a la vida más potente que nunca al solo decir su nombre.


	3. Un paso adelante, dos pasos hacia atras

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son obra de la imaginación de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia que espero que les guste**

_Una paso hacia adelante, dos pasos hacia atrás_

_Alice_

Si me hubieran dicho que hoy me encontraría con Jasper Hale después de 7 años de no verlo, me hubiera reído como histérica y golpeado a la persona por siquiera mencionarlo. Ni aunque me hubiera preparado mentalmente estaría lista para volverlo a verlo y sin embargo ahí estaba enfrente de mí, más guapo y sorprendido que nunca, pareciera que había visto un fantasma aunque debo admitir que yo debía tener la misma cara de incredulidad porque a pesar de que sé que es real y esta parado enfrente de mí, sigo esperando que salga alguien y grite caíste.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos azules profundos que me miraban con tanta intensidad que no supe descifrar, tuve que apartar la mirada antes de que me ruborizara y pasara más vergüenza delante de mi nuevo jefe, observe a Jasper detenidamente, los años le habían sentado muy bien tenía un aspecto juvenil pero formal, al bajar la mirada a su torso me percaté de que si ponía la atención suficiente se podían detectar algunos músculos, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la barbilla y algunos rizos desobedientes le rondaban por la cara, en general su aspecto era muy atractivo y su porte le daba un extra para que cualquier chica, incluyéndome, se ponga suspirar.

Un remolino de emociones se abrió paso en mi interior y viejos recuerdos empezaban a removerse, volví a mirarlo a los ojos y cuando estaba empezando a perderme en sus ojos el susurro mí nombre

-Alice – Cuanto tiempo había estado esperando para poder volver a escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca, en ese entonces pensaba que con solo aparecer me lanzaría a sus brazos y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero ahora no estoy tan segura, una brecha se abrió entre nosotros el día que decidió irse.

La voz de una joven me trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Disculpe no escuche, ¿Qué decías?

-Me estaba presentando, mi nombre es Ángela Webber y soy la secretaria del señor Hale, tú debes ser la nueva diseñadora – me dijo mientras me sonreía de una forma agradable.

-Si así es, Alice Cullen para servirle – Le devolví el saludo.

-Bueno pues parece que me arruinaron la sorpresa, entonces ¿Tú y Jasper ya se conocían? – Interrumpió el Sr. Black dirigiéndose a mí.

-Algo así – conteste con una sonrisa forzada y dirigí una mirada de soslayo a Jasper que salió de su estado de aturdimiento ante mi declaración.

-Nos conocemos desde niños, vivíamos en el mismo pueblo –dijo dándome una mirada escrutadora mientras lo decía para captar cualquier emoción que saliera de mi antes sus palabras pero yo solo lo ignore.

-Pues que maravilloso así me hacen el trabajo más fácil porque a partir de mañana tendrán que pasar tiempo juntos ya que Alice se encargara de diseñar los interiores de los departamentos del centro – Dijo nuestro jefe ignorando la tensión que había entre Jasper y yo.

-Hablando de los departamentos del centro, aquí están los planos que me pediste Jasper espero que te sirvan.

-Gracias Ángela, tengo que llevárselos a Peter cuanto antes.

-De nada pero bueno yo me retiro tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, mucho gusto Alice y espero que te desarrolles muy bien en la empresa – dicho esto se retiró al escritorio que se encontraba atrás de nosotros.

-Bueno yo también me voy, la empresa no se maneja sola, Alice te espero mañana a las 8 en mi despacho para aclarar todas tus dudas y explicarte bien de qué trata el proyecto y Jasper te veo en un rato – Nos sonrió y se fue a su oficina cuando cerró la puerta se formó un silencio incomodo alrededor de nosotros. Después de unos minutos no lo soporte más y lo rompí.

-Hola Jasper, es bueno saber que no estás muerto pero me tengo que ir creo que nos veremos pronto – Me di la vuelta y camine hacia el ascensor. ¿Es bueno saber que no estás muerto? ¿Enserio?, de todas las cosas que le pude haber dicho se me ocurre esa, solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo por lo menos ya termino mi prueba de hoy.

-Alice espera yo también voy para la salida – dijo mientras se iba acercando, ¿mencione que tengo la mejor suerte del mundo?

-De acuerdo – conteste simplemente, no sabía cómo debía comportarme con él, mi cabeza estaba revuelta, miles de sentimientos querían salir a la luz al mismo tiempo y estaba luchando para mantener una actitud impasible hasta saber lo que quería hacer respecto a Jasper.

-Dime que ha sido de tu vida – me pregunto alegremente, si hubiera tenido algo a la mano con que golpearlo no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en lanzárselo a la cabeza, que se creía para estar actuando como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre nosotros solo dos amigos que se habían vuelto a encontrar, estaba a punto de lanzarle un comentario sarcástico cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

-Nada importante como ya sabes soy diseñadora de interiores – Y sabrías eso si te hubieras contactado aunque sea una vez conmigo, conteste en mi mente. - ¿Y tú? Además de que eres arquitecto por supuesto.

-Alice yo qu… - Fue cortado por las puertas del ascensor, caminamos por el vestíbulo, estaba nervioso y parecía estar luchando por algo que tenía que decir, abrió la boca para hablar pero fue cortado nuevamente esta vez por el claxon de un automóvil. Volteamos y en la puerta se estaciono un volvo plateado en el pude divisar a Edward perfectamente.

-Bueno ya vinieron por mi Jasper, nos vemos luego – Antes de que pudiera decir algo yo ya había caminado al coche, salude a Edward con una espléndida sonrisa confirmándole su pregunta no formulada, me senté en el asiento del copiloto y cuando él puso el coche en movimiento voltee a ver a Jasper que me veía con una mirada de anhelo combinada con irritación, la mirada perfecta para finalizar nuestro hermoso reencuentro, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Entonces, ¿Conseguiste el trabajo? – Me preguntó Edward mientras se detenía en un semáforo.

-Creí que era obvio por la sonrisa con la que te recibí – dije ausentemente todavía no salía del estupor de ver a Jasper.

- A con que no era porque finalmente habías aceptado que estas enamorada de mi – dijo en tono de broma.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y puse mi mejor cara de fingida sorpresa – El aburrido y perfecto Edward Masen me está haciendo una broma, ¡oh Dios mío! ¡Este día no para de sorprenderme! – me puse una mano en el pecho dramáticamente.

-Entonces aceptas que soy perfecto.

-Puf, patrañas - conteste con indignación fingida.

-Por cierto, ¿Era tu jefe con el que estabas hablando en la puerta?

-No, era un arquitecto con el que voy a trabajar próximamente – hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Pues no pareces muy animada al respecto – Aparco el coche en la entrada de nuestro edificio, Edward vivía en el departamento junto al mío desde antes de que yo llegara a la ciudad.

-Era Jasper.

-Oh – Fue todo lo que dijo, para evitar que se formara un silencio incomodo dije rápidamente.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Algún caso interesante?

-Nada fuera de lo normal, por cierto Alex me pregunto por ti

-¿Enserio? No puedo creer que se acuerde de mi si apenas tiene 3 años, los niños tienen la retención de un maní.

-Pues me pregunto por el hermoso monstruo que atormenta sus pesadillas, así que deduje que eras tú.

- ¿Por qué?, que tonta soy obviamente por lo hermoso. – dije mientras sonreía

-Error por lo de monstruo – contesto y mi sonrisa desapareció.

-Tonto – hice un mohín.

-Pero soy el tonto que por ahora te transporta por la ciudad.

-Eso es trampa.

-La vida no es justa Alice. – Dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello

Si lo sabré yo, pensé -Bueno gracias por traerme en estos días me devuelven mi carro del taller y ya no tendrás que soportarme.

-Sabes que no es ningún problema, me queda de paso. –Dijo mientras llegábamos a la puerta de mi departamento.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, mañana comienzo el trabajo, nos vemos luego Edward.

-Descuida Alice, cuídate.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró completamente me lancé al sofá más cercano, los últimos esfuerzos que hacía para evitar un colapso se estaban agotando e inevitablemente repase los acontecimientos recientes.

Sin duda el más importante era mi encuentro con Jasper, no importa cuántos años pasaron desde que nos vimos por última vez pues todo el amor y dolor están ahí todavía. Pase mucho tiempo intentando olvidarme de él, odiarlo por dejarme, enojada porque no quiso volver a saber de mí, desilusionada porque encontró a otra mujer y me olvidó, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo sin importar cuanto me esforzara al final del día mi corazón se negaba a cooperar pues seguía amándolo.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados me estaban dejando agotada, no tenía idea de que hacer ahora pues aunque quisiera alejarme de Jasper él era mi nuevo compañero de trabajo, tenía que tomar una decisión pues no podía continuar así toda la vida.

El cansancio me estaba ganando así que pronto me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo pues era en el único lugar que podía estar tranquila.

_El sol resplandecía a mi alrededor, la pequeña corriente de aire hacia que el clima fuera muy agradable, algo demasiado raro para un pueblo en el que llueve la mayor parte del año, me encontraba sentada en una roca en medio del bosque admirando el paisaje delante de mí. Los frondosos árboles evitaban que el sol quemara mi piel pero algunos rayos de luz aparecían por pequeños huecos en las hojas aportando la suficiente claridad para esta actividad sin embargo a pesar de que a simple vista pareciera estar concentrada en mi alrededor estaba sumida en mis pensamientos._

_Hoy había tenido un mal día en la escuela, al salir de los vestuarios después de la clase de Educación Física para ir a mi casa pude apreciar a lo lejos a dos personas hablando sin percatarse de mi presencia conforme me acercaba distinguí a Laurent y Jasper discutiendo, antes de poder hacer algo ella se le lanzaba a los brazos y lo besaba pero lo peor de todo es que él no la aparto de inmediato como yo había esperado, después de lo que pareció una eternidad se separaron._

_-Con besos como ese cómo no voy a aceptar ser tu novia – le dijo Laurent mientras Jasper la miraba desconcertado._

_-¿De que estas hab..._

_-Alice, apúrate que mamá nos está esperando – Dijo Emmett que había aparecido en la puerta._

_-Sí, ya voy – empecé a caminar hacia la salida mientras Jasper por fin se daba cuenta que estaba en el pasillo, al voltear a verlo pude ver la cara de arrepentimiento y sufrimiento que tenía. Pero no debía preocuparle total solo éramos amigos. _

_De camino a casa apenas y preste atención a lo que decía mi hermano y enseguida me dirigí a mi habitación, no podía sacarme esa escena de la mente, yo estaba enamorada de Jasper pero él quería a otra. El amor no correspondido era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien. Sin pensarlo más le dije a mi madre que iría a caminar para aprovechar el día y salí de la casa con rumbo a mi lugar favorito, el bosque._

_El crujido de unas ramas me alerto de que alguien se aproximaba, no tenía que voltear para saber quién era pues solo había una persona que sabía de este lugar y era a la única que no quería ver._

_-Alice por favor, déjame explicarte no es lo que parece._

_-No te preocupes Jasper, no tienes que darme explicaciones solo soy tu amiga – le dije sin voltearme._

_-Alice, es que Laurent me tendió una trampa me dijo que si me dejaba besar jamás volvería a molestarme, tenía que haber sabido que no era así de fácil, ella te ha de haber visto cuando te acercabas por eso discutíamos porque yo no quería que se me acercara, por favor tienes que creerme – me suplico mientras se sentaba a mi lado._

_- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, solo somos amigos – no sé cómo le había hecho para que mi voz sonara firme pues en mi interior estaba desecha._

_-Ese es el problema, que no puedes ver que quiero ser algo más que tu amigo Ali, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo – me volví para encararlo y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que estábamos demasiado cerca._

_-No puedo Jasper – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más sus labios se encontraron con los míos y mi cuerpo se llenó de una cálida sensación._

_-No digas mas solo piénsalo, cuando estés lista házmelo saber, nunca olvides que siempre te estaré esperando mi ángel – me dio otro beso y antes de poder reaccionar ya se había alejado. Me lleve una mano a los labios y después una sonrisa boba se me dibujo en la cara._

Me desperté abruptamente, al mirar a mi alrededor reconocí la sala de mi departamento que se encontraba a oscuras, no podía creer que con solo ver a Jasper unos momentos ya estuviera recordando, con el paso de los años los recuerdos se iban difuminando sin embargo la esencia aún se encontraba, esa fue la primera vez que me declaro su amor cuando tenía 14 años, después de ese día tome el valor suficiente y también le confesé mis sentimientos.

Me puse a comer algo pues no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, cuando terminaba la última cucharada sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Edward.

Voy a ir a ver a mis padres no sé a qué hora vuelva

Si mañana quieres que te lleve al trabajo avísame

Edward

Sonreí, siempre tan servicial.

Conocí a Edward el día que me mude al apartamento cuando llegue a la ciudad, se había ofrecido a ayudarme a subir mis cosas y enseñarme la ciudad, como no conocía a nadie acepte pero con la condición que me dejara recompensarlo invitándolo a cenar, al pasar los días me entere de que era medico en uno de los hospitales del centro aunque debo decir que esa información la obtuve de mala manera pues había tenido que ir al hospital por un choque en el que estuve involucrada aunque no fue nada importante, pero mi suerte no decía lo mismo pues el medico que me atendió fue Edward y me hizo pasar por un montón de pruebas sin razón, según el que era para descartar cualquier padecimiento futuro pero en fin, yo solo negaba con la cabeza pues me mando reposo absoluto por una semana, adivinen quien me cuido.

Después de eso nos hicimos amigos y como vivíamos al lado del otro nos veíamos muy seguido, de vez en cuando el pasaba el día en mi casa y viceversa, con el tiempo empezamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro, lo intentamos por unos meses pero simplemente no funciono era demasiado incómodo para una relación, nos dimos cuenta que éramos mejor como amigos y fue lo mejor, Edward es la persona en la que más confió y sé que siempre que lo necesite el estará a mi lado sin dudarlo ni un segundo, somos como hermanos, de hecho el conoce a mi familia y yo conozco a la suya pues varias veces hemos ido a visitar a nuestras respectivas familias.

De hecho Edward sabía toda la historia con Jasper, y dale con Jasper, parecía que mi cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa, dicen que todos los caminos llevan a roma, pues todos mis pensamientos llevan a Jasper.

Le conteste el mensaje a Edward diciéndole que no se preocupara que yo me iría al trabajo sola, total no quedaba muy lejos.

Mañana sería un día importante, pues era mi primer día de trabajo en una empresa tan importante con la que esperaba ganar reconocimiento, no dejaría que mi relación o más bien la falta de ella con Jasper arruinara por todo lo que he luchado.

Tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con él en este momento era algo demasiado precipitado pues primero necesitaba hablar con él para aclarar cualquier malentendido, pero solo lo hacía por mi trabajo o eso me decía a mí misma.

Un paso a la vez Alice, repetí mi mantra de hace varios años, pero en estos momentos era difícil ir un paso a la vez pues cuando creí que ya había dado un paso hacia adelante siguiendo con mi vida, aparece él y doy dos pasos hacia atrás.

Bueno basta de lamentaciones, que pase lo que tenga que pasar y si el universo lo permite a lo mejor y puedo ser completamente feliz en un futuro cercano.


	4. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son obra de la imaginación de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia que espero que les guste**

* * *

_¿Qué hacer ahora?_

_Jasper_

Idiota. Esa era la única palabra que se me venía a la cabeza para poder describir como me sentía, mi encuentro con Alice no fue lo que me esperaba, principalmente porque no me lo esperaba, aun no puedo salir de mi asombro, definitivamente la palabra hermosa se quedaba corta, los años la habían acentuado sus finos rasgos y su cuerpo adquirió nuevas curvas, sus piernas ¡oh Dios! Estaban perfectamente torneadas, necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme encima de ella y besarla.

No sé si la suerte estaba de mi lado o todo lo contrario, eso ya lo averiguaría más adelante, que Alice y yo fuéramos a trabajar juntos me daba la oportunidad de intentar arreglar las cosas y quien sabe tal vez existiera la posibilidad de tener algo más en el futuro, por el momento solo necesitaba que ella me perdonara y tenerla cerca de mí, no podía presionar las cosas más pues tenía que averiguar primero que había hecho ella con su vida.

Desde pequeños siempre fuimos completamente honestos el uno con el otro, en eso se basó nuestra relación, en la total honestidad por parte de ambos y aunque a veces doliera decirnos las cosas preferíamos eso a que la mentira nos destruyera, esperaba que pudiéramos volver a tener una relación parecida, nos conocíamos también que las palabras sobraban entre los dos, no éramos como todas las parejas, sonara cursi, pero nosotros éramos diferentes. Estamos muy seguros de lo que sentía el uno por el otro que rara vez en público nos damos muestras de afecto dado que no las necesitábamos aunque varias veces tuve que dejar claro que ella estaba conmigo pues nunca faltaba el granuja que se le quería acercar a Alice. Sin embargo cuando estábamos solos era otra cosa muy diferente, mi hermana decía que a alguien le daría diabetes de solo vernos porque derramábamos mucha miel.

Definitivamente el ver a Alice me dejo muy pensativo, ¿Me habrá olvidado?, ¿Me querrá en su vida después de lo que le hice?, ¿Estará enamorada de otra persona? Inmediatamente se me vino a la mente el tipo que vino a recogerla y la manera en que ella le sonrió, la conocía lo suficiente o al menos esperaba que todavía fuera así, para poder decir que él es alguien importante en su vida. ¿Sería su novio? ¿Amigo? ¿Esposo? Apreté el volante del carro con mucha fuerza la idea de ella casada no me sentaba muy bien, aunque era muy hipócrita de su parte esa actitud ya que se había comprometido con María y de no ser porque ella se fue y rompió el compromiso sino el estaría casado, una sonrisa nostálgica le apareció en el rostro. Una pequeña parte de él todavía estaba esperando que María regresara para poder retomar su compromiso, tenía que admitir que todavía la quería no tanto como a Alice ni de cerca, pero todavía era un sentimiento fuerte y de ahí era por qué tenía sentimientos contradictorios pues no quería que Alice hiciera su vida sin él, pero él había planeado hacer una vida sin ella.

Antes de que le diera un ataque averiguaría quien era el joven y que relación tenían, a partir de esa información es como decidiría si intentar algo romántico con Alice o no, porque de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que la quería en su vida de una u otra forma. Años atrás fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para irse del pueblo y dejarla, ahora después de tantos años el destino la volvía a poner en su camino y no iba a abandonarla de nuevo, dicen que las cosas pasan por una razón pues entonces se permitiría ser egoísta otra vez y lucharía por Alice, era momento para reparar el mayor error de su vida y si por casualidades del destino se daba cuenta que Alice lo quería a él aunque sea un poco entonces no la dejaría ir, pues ya la había perdido una vez y con eso es suficiente para toda la vida.

Aparco el carro enfrente de la construcción de los departamentos y mientras lo hacía a lo lejos vio a Peter hablando con Alec, el ingeniero a cargo de la construcción, no se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que les llame la atención.

-Después de hacerme parar temprano para pasar por lo planos que a ti se te olvidaron, te das el lujo de ignorarme, nombre y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos.

-Deja el drama que pareces mujer Jasper, no exageres que tampoco es para tanto y para que veas que soy una buena persona, no como otros que se quejan de todo, te invito a comer – dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa socarrona.

-Buenos días Jasper – dijo Alec.

-Buenos días a ti también Alec, aunque no creo que sean tan buenos para ti si tienes que soportar a gente que ni si quiera te agradece los favores que le haces – dije mientras le tendía los planos a Peter, que rodaba los ojos.

-Gracias, ¿contento?

-No pero es un comienzo.

-Ya cállate y dame los plano – dijo Peter mientras me arrebataba los planos.

-Por cierto mañana va a venir una diseñadora de interiores y necesito que los dos estén presentes para que le enseñemos la construcción y presentarle a los empleados pues va a trabajar con nosotros.

-¿No se supone que estaba vacante el puesto?- pregunto Alec con curiosidad.

-Si pero en la mañana que fui Paul me la presento y me dijo que ella trabajaría con nosotros

-Y ¿esta buena? – pregunto Peter mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente.

-Mañana la conocerás – dije mientras rodaba los ojos, Peter nunca cambiaria.

-Lo tomare como un si – me guiño un ojo – Bueno Alec ahora que tenemos los planos puedo explicarte mejor, mira si te das cuenta en el segundo piso nos sobra este espacio de aquí, y al poner esta pared ahí, queda encerrado, entonces el espacio no sirve para nada.

-El problema es que si agrandamos la pared de este departamento para ocupar el espacio, al hacerlo la puerta del siguiente apartamento quedaría bloqueada y si movemos una puerta hay que hacerlo con las otras.

-Pues sí, pero no podemos dejar ese espacio así sin nada, seria espacio muerto

-Si ya veo lo que dices, pero ¿Por qué no lo ocupamos para que sea parte de la decoración?

-Podría ser, mañana que venga la diseñadora tratamos el tema que te parece.

-Por mi está bien por lo mientras iré a trabajar en el estacionamiento.

-De acuerdo, nosotros supervisaremos la construcción.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego Jasper, Peter - se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se alejó dónde estaban otros trabajadores.

- Jasper, querido amigo. – dijo en tono meloso

-Y ahora qué quieres – gruñí.

-Nada, es que tengo que querer algo para hablarle a mi querido amigo.

-Claro que sí, te conozco así que dime que quieres.

-Bueno ya que lo mencionas pues veras nec…

-No.

-Pero si no me dejaste terminar.

-Lo sé, pero lo que quieras no.

-Si no me dejas terminar no vas a saber lo que quiero.

-Pues dime pero mi respuesta definitiva es no.

-¡Que aguafiestas! Pero no importa, mira necesito que me hagas un favor, la familia de Charlotte va a venir a conocer la ciudad por dos semanas y l...

-No.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes que te voy a pedir.

-No voy a ser guía turística de la familia de tu novia, así que olvídalo.

-No es eso lo que quiero

-Entonces

-Pues si me dejaras terminar sabrías – dijo de manera exasperada.

-Bueno prosigue – conteste con una inclinación para que continuara.

-Como te decía ante de que me interrumpieras, la familia de Charlotte vendrá por dos semanas y lo que quiero que hagas – dijo recalcando las últimas palabras – es que te hagas cargo de la construcción, no completamente pero sí que tomes las decisiones que creas pertinentes, yo estaré al pendiente pero me ausentare un poco y como ya tenemos nueva diseñadora necesito que me cubras, por favor.

- ¿Qué gano yo? – dije entrecerrando los ojos.

- La satisfacción de ayudar a un amigo – dijo sonriente.

-…

-Hacer una acción desinteresada

-…

-Por favor, te llevare a comer.

-…

-Bueno está bien, dime que quieres.

-Te encargaras de hacer todos los informes de la construcción por dos meses y si yo necesito un favor lo harás sin rechistar.

-Está bien – suspiro.

-Y quiero tu lugar de estacionamiento.

-¡Estás loco! Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomo para conseguir ese lugar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Si pero es mi lugar de estacionamiento – dijo dramáticamente.

-Que van a pensar los padres de Charlotte de ti sino los atiendes bien, además que hará Charlotte si se entera que no saliste con sus padres por no sacrificar un simple espacio de estacionamiento – dije negando con la cabeza.

-Chantajista, ya que, pero más te vale que me cubras bien o vete olvidando del espacio – dijo tendiéndome la mano para cerrar el trato.

-Bueno entonces trato hecho, aunque déjame decirte que si hubieras insistido un poco más hubiera aceptado sin obtener nada pero ya que tan amablemente me ofreciste todas esas cosas no me pude negar y el trato ya está hecho no hay marcha atrás - le sonreí y palmee la espalda a un estupefacto Peter, sin esperar a que reaccionara me apresure a entrar a la construcción.

La tarde transcurrió normal y sin darnos cuenta ya era la hora de la salida, Peter se estuvo quejando toda la tarde de que era un mal amigo y extorsionador, así que decidí jactarme de mi nuevo espacio de estacionamiento, para el final del día los trabajadores nos rehuían pues estaban hartos de nuestra pelea infantil.

Llegue a mi apartamento cansado física y mentalmente, el día sin duda alguno fue diferente por decir algo, sin embargo antes de irme a dormir tenía que llamar a Rose pues ya habíamos quedado que los lunes en la noche la llamaría. Marque el número y me serví algo de comer en lo que esperaba a que ella atendiera el teléfono, después de 4 tonos contesto.

-Hola Rose

-Hey Jasper tiempo sin saber de ti. – contesto una voz de hombre, supuse que era Emmett pues era el único hombre que Rosalie permitía que contestara su teléfono.

-Que tal Emmett, es bueno escucharte, pensé que mi hermana ya te había dejado, cuando le hablo nadie nos molesta – me burle de él.

-Ya quisieras que Rose me dejara, pero ni en tus sueños. Dime ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarnos? Ya son varios años sin vernos, es hora de que recordemos los viejos tiempos.

-Pues cuando tenga tiempo, pero prometo que será pronto.

-Bueno ya veremos entonces, bueno te paso a Rose que ya llego, platicamos luego Jasper. – se escuchó movimiento en la otra línea por el intercambio del teléfono.

-Hola Jazz, pensé que no ibas a marcar.

-Lo siento pero es que salí tarde del trabajo por eso no pude llamar antes.

-No te preocupes, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

-No te imaginaras quien va a trabajar conmigo a partir de mañana.

-mmm… ¿María? – contesto dudosa.

-Error, algo todavía más increíble.

-No pues no se me ocurre alguien más que ella.

-Créeme no me lo esperaba.

-Déjate de tanto misterio y dime quien es.

-Alice

-¿Qué Alice?

-¿Qué Alice conoces tú?

-Espera Alice, ¿Cómo nuestra _Alice_?

-La misma.

-Eso sí que es sorprendente, supongo que no tardara en hablarme. Pero cuéntame cómo fue encontrarte con ella después de tanto tiempo.

-Pues no sabría decirte, fue muy sorprenderte verla después de varios años además no hablamos mucho, pero vamos a tener que trabajar juntos en una construcción.

-Vaya quien iba decir que terminarían trabajando juntos.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?

-Con Alice por supuesto.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, verla de nuevo me hizo darme cuenta que cometí un error al dejarla, pero también soy consciente que no puedo entrar en su vida así como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pues tienes razón pero no me digas que la vas a tratar como una compañera más.

-Claro que no, primero quiero hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas lo más que pueda, intentar que seamos amigos y después el tiempo dirá.

-Pero ¿lo haces porque quieres o solo por trabajo?

-Porque la quiero Rose, jamás podre olvidarme de Alice y eso lo sabes.

-Bueno nunca está de más preguntar, pero quiero decirte algo porque Alice también es mi amiga, decidas lo que decidas por favor no la lastimes, tu no viste lo devastada que quedo con tu partida, sufrió mucho y no se merece sufrir más, así que si ella no te quiere en su vida acepta las consecuencias de tus actos pero tampoco renuncies a ella tan fácilmente.

-Si Rose lo que menos quiero es que Alice sufra y menos por mi culpa, no puedo perdonarme todo el sufrimiento que le cause.

-Pues bueno esperemos que ella si lo haga – se escuchó un estruendoso ruido de algo cayéndose y a Emmett maldiciendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Emmett Cullen mas te vale que no hayas roto nada o tu Jeep pagara las consecuencias.

-No linda no te preocupes no es nada – grito Emmett desde lejos.

-Te dejo Jasper, tengo que fijarme si el bruto de tu cuñado no rompió nada.

-Si yo también me voy, cuídate y salúdame a mamá y papá.

-Adiós Jazz.

-Te quiero Rose – dicho esto colgué el teléfono, puse el plato vacío en el fregadero y me fui a la cama.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Esa era la pregunta más importante en este momento y sin embargo no sabía la respuesta, lo más sensato era hablar con Alice mañana.

Acostado en la cama pensé en la mejor forma de acercarme a Alice para hablar, no se me ocurría otra que ser directo, no tenía caso andarme con rodeos pues ella me conocía completamente, le pediría ir a almorzar juntos y haber como salía las cosas, solo esperaba que me diera una oportunidad.

Mañana se determinaría el destino de nuestra relación, pasara lo que pasara, el día sería interesante.


End file.
